guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sabway
Common term, worthy of having an article over it. However; Sabway can be played with just humans, too. The MM might not be as proficient at using Jagged Bones as Heroes are, but the other bars are usually better off as decent players. Thus I vote for 1) Make it something else than a build description/stub 2) Remove the part where it states it must be used with only heroes >.>" --- -- (s)talkpage 17:01, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Author disagrees with proposed deletion. :This new article was made a candidate for deletion within 3 minutes of me submitting it as a new page. That's fast, guys ! :I have not removed the subject for deletion notice, as I am the creator & it says the creator shouldn't do so. But,I disagree with this pages deletion for the following reasons:... ::I have never created a new article before, & will have made some errors in it's submission. ::It is a valid link to a pvx build page. ::Readers (like myself) search this wiki for this description, it NEEDS to exist for players. ::I have edited it, removing any red stuff, as requested. ::I have removed it from the category "candidate for deletion". I believe this page is now valid. :I ask the editors/admins forhelp in correcting this article please, if there is anything else that needs to be corrected on it. GW-Dragonrider 17:51, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Read above; I also voted to get the tag off. I just took it off a few minutes ago (abusing my admin rank). --- -- (s)talkpage 17:59, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::I disagree. We don't have (afaik) glossary for hway, iway, cryway, etc, so why should we have sabway? Dragonrider, I tagged it for del because it looked somewhat like advertisement for the build, and as well as that for the reasons listed above. — Warw/Wick 18:04, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::We have articles on build archetypes and commonly used terms. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:07, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Hway, IWAY, Cryway, Ursan(way), permasin, etc etc. are terms that you will hear all the time in the game. But because of the builds wipe, having such article is iffy at best...you have to stick to just describing it and maybe its history, pretty much. Skill bars are a no-no. Linking to PvX is good. (T/ ) 19:54, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Also, "Readers (like myself) search this wiki for this description, it NEEDS to exist for players. " -no. You're supposed to go to PvX for builds. (T/ ) 20:00, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::For the description, not the build. People come here, search sabway, and find this glossary entry. People search PvX for sabway, and find... nothing, because they're looking for Triple Necro Vanq, but that's not the point. He isn't asking us to give him the skills, he wants an overview. --Shadowcrest 20:22, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::The term sabway gets chucked around a lot, and its entirely possible that someone will come to this wiki searching for it. Even just something short about the idea of the build and a link to pvx is better than an empty page. Lord of all tyria 20:26, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sabway redirects to triple necro vanquish on PvX, Shadow. Or should I say Lord Shadowcrest Failmore III? 20:31, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Any wiki worth it's salt should help any enquiry about a common term in it's field of speciality. Even if it's only a link, so as to not leave readers in the dark. At worst, these adhock build names should at least get refered on to PVX, just to cater for casual enquiries.....no harm in that, but a lot of good.GW-Dragonrider 12:44, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll vote for keeping the page. When I first started seeing the term Sabway tossed around in the game, I figured it was some kind of build just based on the fact that it seems people like to add the suffix "way" to builds, but I didn't know what Sabway was at the time. I like to look things up here rather than using the All Chat channel. If a term is deemed common (like I believe this one is), even if it is for a build, having it at least defined and then linked out to pvx makes sense. Shadowlance 18:20, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I would go one step farther and vote for the creation of similar articles such as Cryway and Vimway. Vimway even already exists, it seems. 22:15, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Nerf? Was this build recently nerfed? A friend told me this but I didn't see anything in the patch notes that led me to believe it was true. conmcb25 14:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC)